


The O'Neill Method (OT4 version)

by minxy, Paian, Princess of Geeks (Princess), Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Graphic Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Season/Series 08-09 Hiatus, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Team, Team Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxy/pseuds/minxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c has an odd habit of showering in the wee hours of the morning. Usually he's alone. This time the other three join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The O'Neill Method (OT4 version)

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written at the SG-1 Fic Trees community at Livejournal (now at Dreamwidth, [The Arboreal Gate](http://arboreal-gate.dreamwidth.org)).

Teal'c had an odd habit of showering in the small hours of the morning. Sometimes it was after he had woken sweaty and shaking from a disturbing dream, but not always. He had picked up the habit early in his residence at the SGC, when he still had a larval symbiote and never slept or dreamed at all.

Robert Rothman had once told him of a relative who had survived profound deprivation and abuse during one of the Tau'ri's many attempts at genocide among their own people; this elder Rothman would frequently rise in the middle of the night, go down to the kitchen, and stand at the open refrigerator eating a morsel of cheese or bread to calm his deep-seated terror of starvation -- to reassure himself that there was food, and he was permitted to eat it. After O'Neill and Captain Carter were rescued from Antarctica, Teal'c had noted the addition of a small space heater to O'Neill's office, symmetrically positioned in the opposite corner from the water cooler he'd requisitioned early on; after O'Neill's experience on the glacier, he needed the subliminal reminder that there would always be warmth if he required it, just as he had needed the soothing presence of available water ever since his experience lying broken in the desert many years before.

Teal'c had never been so dirty that it threatened his life. After the deprivation and near-death he _had_ suffered, it was amusing to contemplate a situation in which his worst fear was being unable to bathe. He had also seen the effects of unsanitary conditions on captive groups, and he knew that they were no joking matter; but he had no memory of ever suffering those effects himself. He was unable to divine the source of what he believed was a form of compulsive behavior. Moreover, he was unable to determine why it should occur to him to wonder about it only now that the System Lords' hold over the galaxy had been broken.

Perhaps it was that only now did he feel free to finally spend time thinking about things that could not affect the fate of the Jaffa. He had learned much from the Tau'ri regarding relaxation and 'having fun'. O'Neill had told him, "Sometimes you just gotta turn your brain off. Hey, you'll live longer!"

So Teal'c had watched the Star Wars movies until he knew the dialogue by rote, and watched Jerry Springer and Judge Judy and marvelled at the diversity of bad taste and Tau'ri stupidity available on the American television networks. He read the tabloid newspapers and the celebrity gossip columns.

But when he thought, he thought always of serious, weighty matters. Strange showering habits were not a thing to be dwelled upon while his people were enslaved, while there was a rebellion to be planned and organized. When he took time for himself, he had gladly followed O'Neill's advice, and returned to his obligations refreshed in mind and body.

Now, as he stood under the flow of cool water, he found himself contemplating his own future instead of the Jaffa's -- or, for perhaps the first time, separately from the Jaffa's. Both of his goals had been achieved: his people were free from their Goa'uld masters, and the Tau'ri were no longer at risk of enslavement or annihilation by the System Lords. That should leave him free, as well, he thought. But it did not.

The shower was failing to invigorate him. Rather than clearing and focusing his thoughts, it was fragmenting them. What ordinarily felt like a single flow of water was peppering his flesh like a spray of shrapnel. The plumbing and fixtures were the same; it was his perception that had changed. Water flowing in a strong, unified current through the pipe came out spread, separated, diffused. Droplets deflected by his body clung to the tile. Pearls of water slid down his thighs and flanks, discrete, ephemeral.

He did not want to leave his team. He did not want to dedicate the remainder of his life to politics. But soon his team would no longer exist -- Samantha Carter gone to the Groom Lake Facility, Daniel Jackson gone to Atlantis -- and he no longer had a purpose here. His place was with the Jaffa, no matter where his heart might lie.

He did not turn at the audible tread of bare soles on tile flooring. The sound surprised him, but he recognized that ambling gait, the familiar footsteps of a man fully capable of moving silently who was choosing to make his presence known.

"Gonna turn into a prune, you stay in there much longer, T."

Teal'c did not reply. He noticed the soap scum left in an arc over the top of the showerhead where a cursory cleaner had failed to complete his mission. He noticed lines of dark matter in the grout between tiles.

He noticed that O'Neill had appeared to his left, barefoot, in civilian clothes, out of range of the spray.

"Daniel's determined to finish a translation, Carter is hip deep in used car parts for some doohickey or another -- Did my former team eat some insomnia-inducing plant on that last mission or something?"

Teal'c turned his head at the mention of his teammates, but could not think of an appropriate response. O'Neill folded his arms in the silence and leaned one shoulder against dry tile. Teal'c turned back to the tiles. "I ingested no unfamiliar plant life, O'Neill," he said, a strange gravel in his voice.

"Maybe prunes would be a good idea then," O'Neill said cryptically, glancing out towards the changing room.

"You are also maintaining a non-traditional working schedule," Teal'c said, when it became clear that O'Neill was unlikely to leave the shower room.

"Yes, well, let's not dwell." O'Neill tilted his head, though he did not require the change in angle to see around the next showerhead. "Seriously, T, not that cold showers aren't one of the luxuries of life ... "

Teal'c turned to look at him, the change in body angle ricocheting water droplets dangerously close to O'Neill's toes and dry pantlegs.

O'Neill did not step back.

"The pleasure lies in the method by which one warms oneself afterwards," Teal'c said, meeting O'Neill's eyes -- stilling that shifting, scanning gaze.

"I got your method right here," O'Neill said in a lower voice than Teal'c had heard from him in some time, both husky and resonant. His expression was inscrutable, but his eyes were hot and dark as his gaze dipped down Teal'c's dripping, droplet-clung body and slid back up.

Teal'c left the shower running and stepped out from under the cascade to stand directly in front of O'Neill. "You are aware that this setting has figured prominently in my private fantasies," he said.

"It's figured in everybody's fantasies," O'Neill replied, remembering as clearly as Teal'c did that night at his cabin when they had revised the I Never drinking game to a pie-eating version dubbed I Have, and Daniel Jackson had opened with 'daydreamed about team sex in the base shower.' "That's half the fun."

"In reality, however, it is a less than ideal location."

Finally O'Neill produced a faint, dark smile. "That's the other half."

Teal'c reached slowly for the front of O'Neill's khakis, leaving ample time for O'Neill to stop him. "I surmise that the third half," he said when O'Neill did not stop him, and slipped the button, "is the challenge of keeping you dry while you remain clothed." He pulled the zipper down more slowly still, tooth by tooth, watching O'Neill's eyes.

"For as long as that water's running cold," O'Neill said, and at last uncrossed his arms, dropping his hands to hold his pants in place as the fly spread wide.

Teal'c did not comment on the fact that his wet fingers had already dampened the pants' fabric, or that this hands were wiping themselves dry on O'Neill's boxers as one slipped in to grasp his shaft and the other slipped under to cup his testicles through the flimsy cotton. Droplets of water were sliding down his own body, minute caresses over his prickling flesh, down his hardening length; as it rose, untouched, into the humid air, he felt a droplet tremble at the very tip, a liquid kiss, then fall away.

Nudity was not taboo in his culture and therefore did not stimulate him the way it did the Tau'ri, but he enjoyed the effect his bare body had on them, and he found it profoundly arousing to touch without being touched. He also lacked the control that O'Neill had, and knew that the lightest brush of fingertips would cause him to orgasm far too early. He worked O'Neill slowly but with a firm grip, twisting on every third or fourth upstroke, punctuating with slow, rolling squeezes down below. He enjoyed watching O'Neill's slitted eyes, knowing that his keen senses would miss nothing no matter how intense his arousal became; he enjoyed the twitches and tightenings in the muscles of O'Neill's jaw and mouth, the ripple down the front of his throat when he swallowed, the infinitesimal lifting of his chin that in the subtle language of warriors indicated submission, however slight. He enjoyed holding this powerful man in his hands, controlling him with pleasure. He enjoyed his own skill, perhaps more than he should given that he developed it in order to compensate for his tendency to climax too quickly. He knew how to hold another man on the brink until it became unbearable. He knew how to work another man into arousal so thick and hot and desperate that a feathery brush of lips would send him over the edge.

"Gettin' kinda close here, big guy," O'Neill said in a voice tightened down to almost nothing.

Teal'c just smiled, and worked him slower, and harder.

By the time they heard the steps they were waiting for, booted feet on locker-room concrete and shower-room tile, he had gotten O'Neill to start exhaling in short gusts, as close to panting as the general, notoriously silent during sexual encounters, ever came. Teal'c maintained his rhythm as the steps came to an abrupt halt, his left fingernails scratching the hard scrotum in slow strokes from back to front, his right thumb rubbing circles over the weeping head as his right hand squeezed and twisted.

"Well, don't just stand there, Carter," O'Neill said, with no change in his expression and the barest glinting flicker of dark eyes between slitted lids. "Call Daniel."

> > > > > > > >

"Knowing. Always known?" Daniel scanned the paragraph again. "No, something like 'intuitively known'." Yes, that fit better with the context as he understood it, and he was almost to the end of the document he was studying so he was pretty certain that he was on the right track. In fact ... this probably made the word two paragraphs up that hadn't quite made sense ... yes, yes, almost there ...

As the last pieces of the puzzle fell into place, Daniel felt the usual excitement and pleasure. He laid down his pencil and straightened his back, feeling his vertebrae re-aligning into proper position. He'd get it all into the computer in the morning; he'd just wanted to be able to sleep tonight without his mind worrying away at it. He was too keyed up to sleep right now, of course, but the drive home would relax him. Or maybe a hot shower would be better, and he could bunk down in his base quarters afterward.

Daniel was just about to get up from his desk when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Jackson."

"Daniel, I'm glad I caught you."

"Sam, yeah, I was just about to call it a night. What's up?"

"Team meeting. Locker room."

Daniel squinted at his watch. "At this hour?"

_"Daniel."_

"What?"

"I think you'll want to get your _ass_ down here."

"My ... ? Oh!"

"Yes. Oh. Hurry."

"I'm ... I'm ... I'm ... "

"I'll tell the general you're on your way." Sam was laughing as she hung up. That throaty, breathy laugh that Daniel loved to hear; the one that said Sam was aroused and ready to play.

Daniel dropped the receiver into the cradle and pushed back his chair. The buzz of excitement from finishing the translation was still with him, enhanced now with the prospect of a long-held fantasy being fulfilled, and he felt full of energy as he left his office and headed for the elevators at a trot.

> > > > > > > >

The door to the showers opened to his touch. He was alarmed and relieved and aroused in equal parts. The risk they were all running -- Jesus. He knew Jack had a taste for risky sex, but this pretty much took the cake. No wonder they'd never done this before, though all of them had talked about it.

He turned the deadbolt and hastily wedged one of the flimsy plastic chairs under the door handle. It wouldn't stop a determined assault for long, but if it were turned over by the opening door it would alert them. But they'd probably be done by them. His skin tingled and he was more aware than ever of the erection that was insistently pushing its way through the slit of his boxers to nudge at his BDU fly.

As he walked toward the sound of running water, he shed his jacket and stripped out of his T-shirt, noticing with a smile that there was already a similar, smaller, jacket and shirt on the concrete, and when he saw the sports bra he broke into a chuckle.

He rounded the last corner, and the tableau that met his eyes made him catch his breath. As gorgeously and artfully composed as any sculpture in marble that he'd seen in Italy, his three teammates (and so he thought of them, and so they would always be) were poised -- waiting for him, he knew, but fully engaged, enrapt, in each other. Teal'c was in the middle, fully nude, tensed like a weightlifter in competition, his gaze locked on Jack's face, his fist moving carefully and tenderly as he held Jack on the point of orgasm. Jack, however, braced against Teal'c's strokes as he was, had his eyes closed, because he was bracing against Sam's shoulders as he kissed her. He, strange and arousing contrast with Teal'c, was fully clothed, just his pants open, barely sagging around his thighs, and was somehow remaining still even in the middle of what was obviously a very deep and very thorough exploration of the terrain of Sam's mouth. And Sam, naked, was caressing Teal'c's erection while she divided her attention between what her hands were touching and what her lips were doing.

Daniel kicked out of his pants and spared a momentary brain cell for planning. Hmm. Where could he best fit in? He was touched and delighted that they'd waited for him.

He went to his knees in front of Sam, nuzzling at the triangle of hair, knowing they'd have heard his steps, knowing she was ready for this. Nuzzling, and rubbing with the edge of his jaw, soon shifted to easing in, parting her folds with his tongue, to find the hard nub of her clit. She was already so close. Daniel closed his eyes and rested his palms on his thighs, listening, as first Jack and then Sam gasped their climaxes, and he could feel that they were leaning more solidly against each other. He gentled her through it, using only his mouth, until her hand on his shoulder signaled him to stop.

A new tingle of arousal poured through him. Would he have to wait? Would the risk they were all running mean that time had run out on their crazy dangerous liaision? Or would he and Teal'c come, too, now. How would it be? Would Sam suck him off while Teal'c finished Jack? Would Teal'c fuck him, under the watchful eyes of the other two?

Or would he and Teal'c dress again, and move this surprising but always welcome rendezvous somewhere private? Because after all -- it was Jack who relished the quick and dirty aspects of this, the risk of exposure, the knife edge of danger. They indulged him, but the other three -- especially Daniel -- preferred long and slow and safe to sharp and hot and intense.

But he'd provided the finale to this -- the last one to join, Daniel would wait for guidance now. It wasn't his show. It was, he suspected, Jack's, and Jack would be the one to call what happened next.

"Late again, Daniel," Jack said, in a normal voice, and Jack's familiar hand ruffled his hair. Daniel smiled and covered Sam's hand on his shoulder with his own. She was leaning, and Daniel glanced up to see her kissing Teal'c, both of them smiling. Well, Sam was smiling. Teal'c face was utterly calm and relaxed, and his eyes were closed, which was, for him, almost a smile. Then Teal'c stepped toward her, easing between the other two, and Daniel on his knees and Jack standing. Jack gave back, and as smoothly as if choreographed, Sam slid her arms over Teal'c's shoulders as he slid his hands under her thighs, lifting her with no sign of strain in his face. Only the bunching of his biceps showed the effort expended. He kept walking, holding Sam against him, and she leaned her head against his, curling around him, eyes closed. Straight back he walked, until he had her leaned against the tiles. Her ankles locked around his lower back, and Daniel heard her moan. His hand went to his own dick, gave it a stroke, as if promising and reassuring future satisfaction.

He looked up at Jack.

"You and me, kid," Jack said, curling his lip a la Bogart, and he held his hand out to Daniel and boosted him to his feet. Dark gaze locked to Daniel's, he backed up, pulling him along. Beside Sam and Teal'c were two shower heads, one running and one dry, and then the tiled corner of the shower, where a bench ran along the wall. Daniel couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from Jack's as they sat, facing each other, on that bench. Jack, still wearing his pants, didn't flinch, but the cold metal against Daniel's ass made him hiss a little.

Jack put a hand to his nape and the other hand on his dick, and pulled him to kiss him.

> > > > > > > >

It would have to be as quick for Daniel as Teal'c had made it as long and slow for him, unfortunately. They were pushing their luck as it was.

But they were SG-1. Luck was what they had. Always.

Jack held Daniel's nape hard, the way Daniel didn't always admit he liked, taking control of him, pushing into his mouth, stripping his hard dick in long loose strokes. Daniel liked the friction more than the squeezing on his dick, and as aroused as he was, he'd go hypersensitive and then desensitize quickly without careful handling.

Daniel moaned, echoing in a lower key some very similar, very overwhelmed noises from Carter, and leaned his face harder against Jack's.

Oh, yeah.

Daniel didn't always like this or want it -- to be controlled, taken over like this. And Jack had never seen him let the other two do it to him. But every now and then, and only from Jack ... when he was in the mood, nothing made him hotter.

Apparently he was in the mood now.

Facing away from the door, the unconscious assumption that Jack or Sam was in a position to watch it would help him let go, Jack knew.

And the firm hand on his neck should do the rest.

Daniel's mouth was soft, and he was kissing Jack back eagerly. His cock was so hard and so wet in Jack's hand. Time to change it up. Jack shifted to a gently twisting friction, just on the head, and Daniel clutched at his arm and leaned forward, gasping and coming. He finished with his forehead on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled, warm and content now.

He looked over. Teal'c and Sam were wrapped tight, Sam's feet back on the floor now, kissing.

Good idea. Jack nudged Daniel's head, and lifted his chin, and Daniel, dreamy faced now, delighted and relaxed, kissed him back.

He could take a shower now, and ditch these messy pants, covered with come and handprints. A hot shower. Not like that crazy alien.

Jack smiled into Daniel's kiss, squeezed his shoulder, and leaned back.

"So I hear that some people actually use these showers to get clean," Jack said.

"There's a novel idea," Daniel answered with a smile. "Would that require soap?"

"We've got T's shower gel." It was unfortunately sitting on the ledge underneath the still-running cold shower. "T! Scrub down time. Grab the gel, would ya?"

Teal'c lifted his lips from Sam's. "I have only just warmed myself, O'Neill."

"Yeah, well, likewise! Carter? You wanna grab it?"

"General, I would gladly walk through fire for you. A cold shower is another story."

One look at Daniel's smirk and Jack knew he didn't need to even bother asking. "I hate you all," he announced as he rose from the bench and eyed the shower, gooseflesh already rising in anticipation.

> > > > > > > >

Teal'c permitted himself a small smile as he watched O'Neill divest himself of his clothing at last, fold and pile it on the bench, and move under the cold spray without a flinch. As if in no hurry, he turned the tap toward hot, and reached for the bathing gel.

They were all watching him, and Teal'c knew that they were all three of the same mind.

He thought back over what he had just experienced and witnessed. Daniel Jackson kneeling, hands stowed on thighs, in a position that he well knew read to Teal'c as obeisance to Samantha Carter. O'Neill's head tilting lazily down to watch. Daniel Jackson's nose and mouth parting Samantha Carter's labia, his facile tongue stroking upwards, circling, teasing, flirting. O'Neill's dark gaze going hard and hot and intent as Daniel Jackson pressed his lips between her lips in the most intimate of kisses, and applied tender suction to her clitoris. O'Neill's hard member kicking like a pulse weapon in Teal'c's grip, striping his groin and thighs with semen, leaving his own member dripping, coated and marked. Samantha Carter's hand on him throughout, the most exquisitely perfect touch, gentle and controlled even as orgasm rippled through her lithe frame, cognizant that the slightest extra pressure would trigger his release before he wished it. O'Neill's ejaculate coating her hand as well; his gaze and O'Neill's colliding as they watched her lift the hand, and lick it clean.

As O'Neill murmured some low, endearing chastisement to Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter had leaned towards him, and he had met her proffered mouth in an open, delving kiss, sharing the taste of O'Neill between their tongues. When he lifted her, pressed her with care against the wall, she said, low and husky and smiling into his ear, "I saved you for me."

Indeed she had: his penis, still fully erect, had slid along the slick channel between her thighs. With the hands that supported her he had spread her cheeks so that his glans came to rest against her smaller entrance. The hole was hot, comparatively dry, puckered; it twitched as his flesh touched it, and both of them moaned. He was full to bursting, blood and arousal pooling, expanding, pushing forward. He clenched his teeth as he dipped his pelvis to allow his erection to come up straight, and slid into the slick heat of her body with her lips exploring the bunched muscle in his jaw. His cock was wet and sticky with O'Neill's semen, and her hot breath caressed his cheek as she gasped with the pleasure of taking both of them into her.

He had filled her and stayed there, unmoving, staving off orgasm while reveling in the subtle contractions and dilations within her. He knew that she savored the sensation of fullness, that the stimulation of rubbing thrusts would not be welcome until she'd gorged herself on being deeply filled. He knew that she was watching O'Neill masturbate Daniel Jackson on the bench, and he savored the involuntary shifting of wet muscle in the depths of her, responses to the powerful sight of O'Neill claiming and handling Daniel Jackson, Daniel Jackson's utter submission to ecstasy and to O'Neill.

He would have liked to watch it with her; he had in the past been as deep in Daniel Jackson as he was Samantha Carter during such times, his penis in one and his fingers in the other, seeing and feeling the helpless surrender of Daniel Jackson to O'Neill's touch, directly sharing her enjoyment of it. But he felt it all mirrored through her eyes, her body, and he would trade this view of her -- cheeks flushed, eyes hot and shining with love and lust -- for nothing in any universe. As profoundly as O'Neill's control and attention affected Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter's entire being affected him. He did not need to ejaculate, though the urge remained strong. He would orgasm vicariously with her and through her, an experience more intense for him than physical release.

As the sounds of slick flesh on flesh had grown louder behind him, her flesh had thickened and moistened around the rigid length of him inside her. The hard bone of his pubis had massaged her swollen clitoris, the trebled stimulation bringing her to the precipice. Voice low and shaking, she had murmured, "Should we save you for him too? Can you hold on if I come on you?" He had nodded, stroking her face with his mouth and nose: he would endeavor to try. He had never found words to tell her how much more pleasure her climax would give him if he was not in the throes of his own.

In his supporting embrace, she had tightened her legs on his flanks and flexed her hips, grinding herself on him deep and slow, and he had drawn his head back to savor every nuance of expression as her drenched, powerful interior spasmed around him: the hot burn in her cheeks, the misty ecstasy in her eyes, the sweet tremulous curve of her lips, the hard white glint of teeth. For him, and only for him, she always smiled at the moment of peak intensity: a bright, savage joy she revealed to no one else. Behind him, he heard the hoarse gasp of Daniel Jackson's release and O'Neill's low answering grunt of satisfaction, but she was no longer watching them. She had eyes only for him.

The smile had softened and relaxed as her body did. "You held on," she said, and contracted on him, a last gentle squeeze of admiration and teasing. With the hands cupping her buttocks, he had squeezed in return, and then helped her slide her feet down to the floor, shift her weight onto her legs. They had kissed, long and lingering, bodies melded into the warmth of each other against the comparative chill of the damp, tiled space. They had parted only reluctantly at the sound of O'Neill's voice, but the mischievous gleam in Samantha Carter's eyes had ignited a hot flare in Teal'c's loins, and he had seen an answering flare of surprised interest in Daniel Jackson's as he turned, displaying his undaunted erection.

O'Neill had already passed him on the way to the patiently flowing cascade of water, and did not see it. Daniel Jackson looked inquiry at Samantha Carter, who flicked her gaze to O'Neill and grinned; Daniel Jackson looked to Teal'c for confirmation, and Teal'c nodded, his small smile widening.

In the time their exchange of glances had taken, O'Neill, with military efficiency, had already soaped himself. As he rinsed, Daniel Jackson fetched a bottle of moisturizer from Samantha Carter's cubby and two towels from the corner pile, and as O'Neill turned the water off, they surrounded him and dried him, all fully naked now.

"Yeeeeeah, about this," O'Neill began.

"Problem, sir?" Samantha Carter said with a beaming smile, squeezing his groin gently through the towel.

O'Neill groaned, stilled by the pleasure of her capable, intimate touch, the press of the towel's pile on tender, sensitized flesh, then said, "Appreciate the thought, kids, but I don't recharge as fast as _you two_ and we're pushing it on time here."

"We'll take care of the refractory period, sir," Samantha Carter said, with a significant look at Teal'c, who was pouring a generous serving of moisturizer into his cupped fingers and distributing it with his thumb.

Daniel Jackson said, "But you're right. First shift's due in half an hour. Earlybird could walk in any second now."

O'Neill's flaccid member twitched and became noticeably less flaccid. He said "Aw, _jeeze_ , Daniel" as Daniel Jackson said "See? Already taking care of it."

The two younger humans turned O'Neill to face the door, leaving ample room for Teal'c to move between him and the tiled wall, and pressed against O'Neill from either side, trapping him between them, rubbing full breasts against his chest, soft heavy genitals against his thigh. The towels dropped away, and any hope of last-second concealment with them. Teal'c slid his big hand smoothly into the cleft of O'Neill's buttocks and gently fingered his anus, savoring the involuntary responses in the vulnerable flesh, stroking and probing into the shy flutters of contraction and expansion.

"Aaaaaany second now," Daniel Jackson crooned into O'Neill's ear, and O'Neill emitted a sharp, helpless sound very close to a whine, and his anus opened hungrily for Teal'c's fingers.

Samantha Carter pushed the heel of her hand across O'Neill's chest, a sticky drag over his nipples, merciless as much in its brevity as in its roughness, delivered as casual collateral of reaching across for Daniel Jackson. She played light fingertips over his nipple, bringing it sharply erect, then tugged off it and took his hand to lift it to her breast. As he cupped and squeezed, moving closer to her around the front of O'Neill's body, she moved closer in turn and reached between his legs to cup his testicles. Their mouths flirted, touched, withdrew, feinting with smiles and sipping breaths, until their lips at last pressed. Directly in front of O'Neill's face, they opened to each other, shared tongues -- still rubbing their bodies against O'Neill's, still stroking and caressing each other rather than O'Neill. They were all aware of how intensely arousing O'Neill found Samantha Carter's breasts, Daniel Jackson's genitals; how doubly aroused he was by watching them, _feeling_ them touch each other there. More than once he and Teal'c had sat side by side, shoulder to shoulder, pleasuring themselves together while watching Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson make love. They knew how beautiful they were. They knew how fiercely O'Neill loved them and how insatiably he lusted for them. They capitalized on it ruthlessly.

"Touch them, O'Neill," Teal'c said, a suggestion just short of a command, delivered into the same ear Daniel Jackson's lips had brushed as he crooned his taunting reminder of the risk. "They are yours." O'Neill's arms were behind them now, hanging loose. All he could reach were heads and backs and buttocks. "You have frequently commented on the beauty of their asses," Teal'c said, to be more specific in his urging, and to arouse O'Neill further with unaccustomed use of their own terminology. "Caress them," he said. "Claim them. They belong to you."

O'Neill obeyed, stroking at first, then cupping and kneading, then running fingertips down into the clefts, instinctively probing for openings he couldn't reach. They let his movements push them closer, more deeply into their kiss, and Teal'c knew from their simultaneous moans that the angle had come right and O'Neill's fingers had found what they sought, and pressed. Teal'c echoed the movement and pushed beyond it, penetrating the yielding heat of O'Neill's body with two fingers, feeling the deep vibration of O'Neill's low, overwhelmed growl resonate into his bones.

Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson were rubbing against each other full-body now, front to front, in the frame of O'Neill's arms, pushed together by the press of O'Neill's fingers between their legs from behind. Soft mouths tenderly probing, then parting that their tongues might visibly slide around and over each other, they slid slowly, in unison, down O'Neill's torso and to their knees. O'Neill's hands, loath to lose contact, trailed along their bodies and settled on their heads. O'Neill's heartbeat pounded through his back into Teal'c's chest.

With his right fingers inside O'Neill, not yet positioned directly behind him, Teal'c was angled so that, tallest of them all as he was, he could see past O'Neill's shoulder and arm to where their mouths were separating and turning as if to apply their soft licks and kisses to O'Neill's nascent erection. But they only teased, breathing, looking -- so close and so frankly assessing that Teal'c's aching member twitched against O'Neill's buttock in vicarious response.

"I think he's almost up to the task now, don't you?" Samantha Carter said, turning her face away to nuzzle Daniel Jackson's.

"How's it goin' back there, Teal'c?" Daniel Jackson asked, nuzzling into the renewed kisses.

O'Neill's pulse was throbbing around Teal'c's fingers, his anus contracting in small spasms of ecstasy, then relaxing, soft and pliable and more than ready to admit him. "All is prepared," he said.

Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter drew back, smiled at each other, and turned to run their tongues, in unison, up the sides of O'Neill's shaft. Teal'c withdrew his fingers simultaneously, turning them as he did so, dragging against the opening's reflexive, clenching attempt to keep them in, doubling the stimulation.

In a tight whisper, looking down at the pair of tongues lapping his penis, O'Neill said, "Oh, god," and shuddered all over. His hands had dropped away from their heads. His anus, under Teal'c's continued rubbing, stayed relaxed, open, yielding. He was entirely given over to pleasure's mercy, and to theirs, and to Teal'c's.

Teal'c could have him now. There was no need to request permission. Still Teal'c said, in his lowest timbre, lips brushing the shell of O'Neill's ear, "May I enter you, O'Neill?" This exchange was for no one but the two of them to hear.

A heat-shiver went through O'Neill's flesh where it pressed his. "Please," he said, almost voicelessly, and as Teal'c shifted behind him, sliding a firm arm around his chest to take some of his weight, he spread his legs.

A soft "Mmmm" came from below. Teal'c could not tell from whom. A response to O'Neill's verbalization, perhaps, which they might both well have thought was encouragement to continue tonguing and licking him as they were doing, or merely a stray sound of pleasure. They both loved doing this, though neither of them thrilled as he did to subordination, and he believed that both were oblivious of the complex psychology the act of penetration bore for O'Neill and himself. The enjoyment they took in fellating O'Neill was tactile, oral, pure intimacy and sensory pleasure. Teal'c relished kneeling to his leader for the sake of kneeling, servicing his leader for the sake of service. He enjoyed knowing that O'Neill knew it, and was grateful that O'Neill instinctively understood how deep the pleasure was, and put aside his own discomfort with being knelt to, being serviced. And as well as being pledged to O'Neill body and soul, Teal'c was older than O'Neill, and stronger than O'Neill, and had been a warrior of far higher rank than O'Neill for longer than O'Neill had been alive -- and so, though it happened rarely, Teal'c relished this too: _taking_ O'Neill, and reveling in the pleasure it gave O'Neill to be taken.

He aimed himself, and _pushed_. Joining his body with his friend's, flexing his knees to directly target the gland that would give the lie to O'Neill's protestations of inadequate plumbing. O'Neill groaned deeply, and his head lolled back. With O'Neill pulled tight against him, Teal'c had a clear view down to O'Neill's groin. He rolled his lower back, once, and then again, slow and deep, and saw O'Neill come to full hardness on the second thrust. Samantha Carter's mouth engulfed him, sliding down and back once below softly closed eyes, and then released him to Daniel Jackson's mouth, which sheathed him to the root on the lubrication of her saliva.

Teal'c had to close his own eyes and focus on deep, even inhalations and exhalations to balance himself on this side of orgasm. The hot, slick interior of O'Neill's body engulfing his aching member pushed the limits of his fragile control; the sight of them stimulating O'Neill and themselves this way was more than he could watch without letting go.

Down below and between, he felt slim fingers exploring the join of their bodies. Gentle fingers, exquisitely careful not to trigger him with touch. Wondering fingers, stroking with tender awe along the slick stretch of anus around Teal'c's sliding member. "Oh god," Samantha Carter said softly. "Daniel. He's ... oh."

A warm, appreciative _mmmm_ from Daniel Jackson said, _I know_.

O'Neill let out a higher sound, breathy and overwhelmed. Teal'c moved slowly and steadily within him. He'd regained enough control to risk a brief downward glance, which showed Daniel Jackson applying gentle, relentless suction to O'Neill's glans while Samantha Carter licked and caressed the shaft (and, now and then, Daniel Jackson's lips as well, which brought a smile to Daniel Jackson's eyes that Teal'c did not think he was intended to see, a private smile he reserved only for her). Teal'c looked away when her fingers ringed the shaft and took up a rhythmic, slippery back-and-forth. He could feel her other hand cupping O'Neill's scrotum, squeezing and stroking. He focused on the doorway to the locker room. Empty now, but at risk of filling at any moment with personnel fresh from a dawn workout or sleepy and rumpled from home, preferring to shower on base before changing into fatigues.

They had the general positioned to face that doorway, on open view. Naked, held from behind by his Jaffa's strong, dark arms, hips undulating with the deep strokes of clear and obvious penetration. His foremost military scientist naked on her knees before him, her lips and tongue on his erect penis. The head of his erection held in the gently sucking mouth of his premier civilian advisor and cultural authority, naked on his knees beside the lieutenant colonel. It was a stunning picture of transgression, two males and a female subordinate, servicing him. It was a stunningly vulnerable pose.

Teal'c knew that Daniel Jackson believed that what aroused O'Neill was the risk, and although Teal'c knew that O'Neill was far from reckless and ordinarily took no pleasure in putting himself in jeopardy, he knew that dangerous sexual encounters did make O'Neill's blood sing. But Teal'c believed that the true source of the heat coursing through O'Neill was the rush of being open and helpless in his team's control -- putting himself in his teammates' hands. Teal'c put his hands on O'Neill, stroking him inside and out, handling him. Soothing and tormenting, stimulating and supporting, pressing his psychosexual pressure points as deliberately and relentlessly as his prostate.

With quiet affection and no urgency, Daniel Jackson's voice said, "He's gonna come."

"Not if you ... stop sucking his dick ... to announce ... it," O'Neill grated out between gasps.

"Dibs on his balls," Samantha Carter said. "I'm more limber than you."

She was limber enough that when she scrunched between O'Neill's legs to turn her mouth up and suck his testicles, she had the reach to swipe a lick over Teal'c as well, one wet caress over the place her fingers had explored, and Teal'c let out the first and only sound he would make during this encounter, a growled gasp at the exquisite touch of her tongue where the lips of O'Neill's anus mouthed his shaft.

O'Neill cried out as well, not loud but broken-voiced -- once at the slide of tongue, then again as simultaneous suction was applied to glans and scrotum. "Now," he whispered, "can't, please, now, now, _please_ ," and Teal'c took bruising hold of his hips and thrust hard, and deep, and fast.

O'Neill's orgasm was an implosion, silent and quaking. His control during climax was breathtaking. Teal'c's grip on his hips was needed only to balance the force of his own thrusts; O'Neill's pelvis didn't buck, O'Neill's head didn't thrash, O'Neill's hands didn't grope or clench. All the power released in his climax redirected inward. Teal'c felt it in the sucking contractions inside him; Daniel Jackson no doubt felt it in the pulsing spasms along his shaft; Samantha Carter, he knew, would be feeling it on her tongue, in the subtle, minute, fascinating ripples and twitches through his testicles. O'Neill breathed through it, head back, eyes closed, mouth open, releasing a series of short, sharp exhalations. Teal'c watched, and waited, and when he saw O'Neill's lips draw back in the fierce, tooth-baring rictus that signaled the peak, he thrust deep, and released -- a week of pent seed, an hour of pent arousal, the explosive and copious result of dancing on the brink past all ability to endure. The orgasm wrenched through every muscle, racking his body on ecstasy. At its peak he felt it echo through O'Neill in jerking afterspasms, and in its wake he felt O'Neill go weak, sagging.

"Wow," said Daniel Jackson, thick-voiced and a little choked, as he came quickly to his feet to help support O'Neill while Samantha Carter uncurled herself from between his legs to join them. "That knocked him clear off his knees. I've never seen him like this."

"Right here," O'Neill said weakly, not bothering to lift his head from the cushion of Teal'c's neck. "Standing. Right here."

"Not so much with the standing, there, sir," Samantha Carter said, getting her shoulder under his right armpit, working with Daniel Jackson to bring him fully upright. "More like dangling right here."

"I may need reconstructive throat surgery," Daniel Jackson said, warming his free hand over O'Neill's chest and belly, comforting and calming. "You OK, Teal'c?"

"I too was ... knocked off my knees," Teal'c said, attempting to help hold O'Neill up, finding insufficient strength in the muscles of his arms.

Samantha Carter's free hand reached up and over to caress his face with gentle knuckles, then briefly touch O'Neill's jaw. "Can Teal'c pull out, sir?"

"Yeah," O'Neill said, still with more breath than voice, and closed his arms around the two sets of strong shoulders, took some of his weight back onto his own legs.

Teal'c drew his hips down and back with painstaking care, and slid out to dangle wet and limp, tingling, deliciously spent. He felt no flinch in O'Neill's body, but he did not expect to feel any. Still he kept hands on him, as the others did, for reassurance, connection, soothing.

"I am _not_ takin' another shower," O'Neill warned, and Daniel Jackson laughed and said "Oh yes you are." The four of them moved under the shower head, and Teal'c turned the faucet on to its warmest setting. Together they sluiced each other clean. Samantha Carter fetched dry towels while Daniel Jackson bundled the wet ones up to deposit in the laundry bin, and they dried each other as they'd rinsed clean, one toweling the next. When they left the showers and moved back into the locker area, it was with their arms flung around each other, no longer for support but in camaraderie.

When the first arrivals of the day began to trickle into the locker room and make for the showers, Daniel Jackson was in his bathrobe, Samantha Carter was in dungarees and boots and tank top, Jack O'Neill was once again fully dressed, and Teal'c was comfortably wrapped in a waist-cinched towel and seeking in his locker for a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"So what were you working on so late?" Samantha Carter asked Daniel Jackson as she pulled a soft cashmere cardigan over the tank top.

"Translation, of course," he said, as they both nodded to an incoming airman. "I had most of it when I called it quits for the night, but the rest, ah, came to me in the shower. A word that means 'the heart-knowing' or 'the heart-known.' It seemed to be expressing a particular quality of intuitive comprehension, but it actually references a tetradic group bond that's fundamental to the culture."

"Not unlike a gate team?" Samantha Carter said, smiling.

Daniel Jackson smiled back. "Some gate teams, yeah."

"How 'bout you, Carter?" O'Neill said, sitting on the bench -- with no visible discomfort, Teal'c was glad to note, although not visible rarely meant nonexistent with O'Neill -- and tying off the laces of a hiking boot.

"A modular device from the same planet," she said, and grinned. "I figured it out in the shower too. Why the modules weren't achieving their rated capacity. They're not designed for optimum energy conversion when they're used separately. They work well singly and in various groupings, but they work best together. They come in fours."

"And you, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, finished dressing now, locker closed.

"Hey, I was here because you guys were here. Just didn't feel like goin' home."

As Teal'c surveyed the other three and the admissions passing among them in wry shrugs and shared glances, he understood that that was the truth of his own lingering, waking presence as well. All too soon they would be embarking down separate paths. In these last weeks of attachment to this facility, none of them wanted to leave it while the others remained, even for a night's sleep at home, even for a few hours. And so each of them had found an excuse for waking, and watching, and waiting -- and, ultimately, gathering again.

As they would always gather, Teal'c knew now, no matter how far their divergent paths might take them, or for how long.

**Author's Note:**

> The same starting material yielded [a gen friendship character study](http://archiveofourown.org/works/182972) by three of the same writers.
> 
> Stultiloquentia [delightfully unpacked a bit of the backstory](http://stultiloquentia.dreamwidth.org/119286.html).


End file.
